


Jealously

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [4]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mention of beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Prompt for lalondeable:// STUKE PROMPT YEAAAAH okay well can you write a one-shot of them at the zoo or at the Harry Potter studios? :3333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> For lalondeable on tumblr :)  
> Thanks for the prompt I actually loved writing this :)  
> Enjoy!!!

Steven POV.

“So how was the Harry Potter trip?” I asked him.

“Yeah great; Beth came along.” He said.

“You never mentioned this on the phone.” I said.

“Well...” he started to say.

“Well... what did you think I’d get jealous of her?” I said.

“You are sometimes.” He said, I scoffed at him.

“Well can you blame me?” he asked.

“I’m not jealous of her; I trust you.” I said.

“You don't trust her?” he asked.

I nodded at him.

He walked over; towards me.

“I don’t care about her; she’s a friend and a friend only.” He said, “I love you.”

I didn’t hear any word but “I love you” - did he truly?

I must have been staring; he waved his hand in front of my face.

“I love you too.” I blurted out, he smiled at me.

“So no more jealously?” he asked.

“I can't promise that.” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
